


You Sent Me Flying

by elephantshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining, Smuggler bros, What's better than this? Guys piloting spacecraft, lando got a lil bby crush, questioning sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantshell/pseuds/elephantshell
Summary: He knows as he casts a glance at Solo, it’s a bad idea, but he does it anyways. Probably because he just loves awkward situations so much.





	

He should be less surprised when Solo brushes against his hand. He should play it off as an accident, the kind of accident you make when you’re fiddling with knobs at a control deck. He should stare straight out the windshield and try not to think about what look Solo might have on his face, whether it’s that despicable -and by the Force, charming- grin he wears when he’s being triumphant, or the hard concentrated look he has when he’s piloting (probably the only time Solo is ever serious). But something about it felt _different_ than casual contact in the past. Solo’s hand was on his just a _second_ too long. He knows as he casts a glance at Solo, it’s a bad idea, but he does it anyways. Probably because he just loves awkward situations so much.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t see smugness or sarcasm, or any of the other emotions Solo does so well (He’s not going to question why he’s so familiar with the nuances of Solo’s face. After all, you need to be attuned to your copilot). Instead, he sees… Awkwardness? Embarrassment? He wasn’t sure that was even on the spectrum of emotions Solo could feel.

“Sorry,” Solo mutters. “I was just trying to-”

“It’s ok.” Lando replies, too quickly.

The silence that follows seems to last hours, but it can’t have been more than a few seconds, before Solo says, “You’ve improved,”

Lando’s caught off guard and asks, “What?”

“Since you first got this ship. You’ve improved. I remember a couple of months ago, you couldn’t tell the difference between the hyperdrive switch and the commode release, but now, you’ve. Well..” Lando can’t help but notice Solo’s gripping his side of the control deck a little harder than usual, as if the effort of actually being pleasant to someone for once is too much and he might collapse. Lando notes that it’s probably the first time Solo’s said anything genuine to him, much less a compliment.

“Well, thank you.”

“But don’t go getting cocky.” Solo quickly supplements. “My regular copilot could have this thing in hyperdrive before you can even blink.”

Lando smirks. “Don’t you worry, Solo. Doubt there’s room for two egos in this thing, when yours is the size of Corellia itself” Han lets out an amused snort, and Lando feels a minor surge of triumph.

And he feels a blaze on his cheeks hotter than the twin suns of Tattooine combined but he’ll ignore it. He’s grown accustomed to just ignoring whatever it is that Solo’s stirring in him. He can barely admit to himself that he actually wants to _impress_ the rogue. And, by all nine hells, he feels something inside when Solo tells him he’s improving. Something like pride but something more like he’d feel back when he was a kid, and a pretty girl would give him even a nanosecond of her time. Some stirring that shouldn’t make as much sense as they did. He knows that some males preferred other males in their beds, but he’d never felt the urge before, and he never thought it’d be _Solo_ that would open up some secret desire. _By the Force, you sound like some smutty datapad._

Maybe he’s just been too long out of the company of women, and a trip to a bordello during the next supply run would cure this stupid attachment he’s growing for Solo, but deep in his mind, he knows it won’t. Best to just ignore it, forget the way his skin warms when he sees Solo in just his skivs in the morning, sipping a cup of caf and planning out their routes for the day. Forget the scent of sweat and oil and leather that clung to Solo at all times, and that Lando was starting to find welcoming and, the Force forbid, homey.

“You know, I’m thinking.” Solo’s words snap Lando out of his musing. “Maybe once we get back to Corellia, we’ll part ways. You’ve got the basics. Find yourself a competent copilot, you’ll be making some of the best runs in the galaxy soon enough.”

Lando won’t admit he’s hurt.

“My regular copilot, Chewie, he’s getting word on some runs that might be very profitable. Truth be told, I think the big fuzzball just misses my pretty face.” Solo gives that damned smirk, and for a half a second, Lando registers regret on his face, and it makes Lando feel- well, it makes him _feel_.

Lando smirks. “Well, that’s two standard weeks we have left together, Solo. Strangely enough, I’ve grown accustomed to you. Might even miss you.”

“By the ninth hell, if you get all mushy on me now, I’ll eject myself right now.” Solo groans.

“Fine, Solo. No mushy stuff,” Lando chuckles.

“Actually,” Solo clears his throat, and there’s that awkward look again. “I think we’re, uh, we’re on a first name basis by now, don’t you? Lando?” He says Lando’s name so carefully, alsmost as if he’s afraid he’ll break it. It’s endearing. Which is infuriating.

Lando feels that blaze on his cheeks again, and he could curse himself for it. “I think you’re right, So-uhm, Han.”

Han.

Saying a name shouldn’t sound this sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is a fic I wrote for a Fan Cultures class I took like three years ago, so take from that what you will. 
> 
> There's still a criminal lack of Han/Lando in the world, and I swear I will singlehandedly build this fandom up if I need to, cuz these nerds are so heckin' cute and I will go down with this spaceship.
> 
> I'm not really a Star War, so I'm sorry if I got continuity wrong, or mixed up vocabulary or anything weird. I heavily consulted Wookieepedia, but alas. Any fuckups, just consider it a "Legend" like Disney is I guess.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @mistressparker


End file.
